Vergil
"Might controls everything - and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself." - Vergil to Dante, Devil May Cry 3 Vergil is the eldest of the twin sons of Sparda and Eva, and is the main antagonist of Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the special edition version. Unlike Dante, his younger brother, he embraces his demonic heritage, while despising his human one. His personality is the polar opposite of Dante's; whereas Dante is hot-headed and sarcastic, Vergil is calm and calculating. He has a lust for power and is willing to disregard anything to obtain the power of his father, Sparda. He uses Yamato, a keepsake from his father, and possesses a sense of style that rivals Dante's. In Fictional Wrestling, Vergil is currently signed in ACW: Awesome Championship Wrestling and is known as a Hall of Famer in XCF: X-Treme Crossover Federation along with his twin brother, Dante. Background *'Series:' Devil May Cry *'Species:' Half-Human, Half-Demon *'Age: '''25 *'Height:' 6'1" *'Weight:' 231 lbs. *'Companies:' (Currently) ACW (Formerly) XCF *'Debut:' ? *'Status: Active *'''Billed from: ? *'Allies:' Bethany Hawke (girlfriend), Hernan Ortiz (mutual respect), Sarah Ortiz (somewhat) *'Rivals:' Dante (brother), Ragna the Bloodedge, Ermac, Reptile, and most likely anybody who he believes is less worthy than him *'Twitter: '@REALVergil Wrestling Career ACW 'Debut' Vergil debuted on the fourth episode of ACW in a Triple Threat Match to qualify for the vacant ACW Undisputed Championship against Isaac Clarke at ACW Southern Hell, ACW's first PPV. He faced "The Rated-R Reaper" Ichigo Kurosaki and Naruto Uzumaki, who is currently the champion at the time, in the Triple Threat Match, but lost due to Ichigo tapping out to Naruto. Vergil did make an appearence when Dante was getting ready to leave for his match against Kurt Hudson for the vacant ACW United States Championship. Vergil told his twin brother he'd better win considering they have a score to settle. 'Sons of Sparda (Temporary) Reunion' On another ACW show, Dante was in his rivalry still with Kurt, and said self-proclaimed "Billion Dollar King" and his mercenary, Hattori Hanzo, were beating down on Dante until Vergil, surprisingly, came out to help him with a singapore cane and beat the living hell out of both Kurt and Hattori. It was then Vergil has his hand extended out to help his twin brother up and saying that Sons of Sparda have reunited. Only reason for this, however, was Vergil still needed to settle things with his arrogant twin and they decided a temporary truce until they finished off their deal with Hudson and Hanzo. Then came in ACW Spring Breakdown - ACW's second PPV - where he and Dante fought Kurt and Hattori in a Falls Count Anywhere Tornado Tag Match. It all came to an end when Vergil accidently (or in other people's and Dante's eyes, an "accident") hit Dante with a chair-shot to the skull, taking him out. With this, Kurt took advantage, kicked Vergil in the gut, and planted his head on the chair with a DDT. Kurt and Hattori won their match and the Sons of Sparda were not happy about it considering the accident. Later in the night, Vergil went to check on him and Dante already suspected him of hitting him with the steel chair on purpose; Vergil denied that and both brothers got into an argument before actually brawling with each other. The staff eventually seperated them and took Vergil out of the room as Dante glared at his twin and was bleeding from the chair-shot before, thus, resuming their rivalry. 'Feud with Dante' TBA XCF Personality Vergil's personality is almost the complete opposite of Dante's personality. Even though they are twin brothers, Vergil is calm, cool, and collected. He is quiet and prefers swords over guns, since he considers firearms unworthy of a "true warrior". However, his silence is not due to a lack of self-confidence; it is because he never shows fear for anything. Interestingly, despite his cold persona and ruthlessness he is a warrior who follows a strict combat discipline; he refuses to use firearms as he sees them as crude weapons, he despises fighting dirty and (as Nelo Angelo) he refuses to attack his opponents from behind. Vergil also has no tolerance for failure or insubordination from those under his command. It would appear that Dante and Vergil were close at one time during their childhood. Unlike Dante, Vergil is willing to embrace his demonic heritage, and seeks to emulate his father's power and cold persona. While Dante seeks to protect humanity from the demons, Vergil wants more demonic power, regardless of the consequences to those around him. Despite his normal personality of cold dismissal, he does cherish two things - the Devil-blade Yamato, a dark O-Katana left to him as a keepsake by his father, and his own half of the Perfect Amulet, a keepsake from his mother. In Devil May Cry 3, Vergil seems to reveal some of his feelings by claiming to Dante: "Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything, let alone yourself.". This may be a reference to their mother's death. It may also imply that Vergil seeks power as compensation for failing to protect her. His failure may also have made him forsake close human relationships. Personal Life Vergil is the twin brother of Dante, though he is the eldest of the family. Vergil is currently in a relationship with Bethany Hawke of Dragon Age fame. In Wrestling Vergil's occasionally a technical wrestler and, sometimes, a high-flyer. Finishers *''Yamato'' (Rope-hung Cutter) *''Force Edge'' (Inverted Overdrive) Signatures *Backhand Chop *Double Underhook Backbreaker *Elevated Boston Crab *European Uppercut *Hip Toss *Inverted DDT *Lifting DDT *Multiple Diving Variations **Crossbody **Double Ax Handle **Elbow Drop **Double Foot Stomp **Missile Dropkick **Reverse Elbow *Multiple Kick Variations **Big Boot **Dragon **Drop **Spinning Wheel **Step-Up Enzuigiri *Multiple Neckbreaker Varations **Argentine **Falling **Flying **Fireman's Carry **Running **Shoulder **Swinging *Multiple Suplex Variations **Back **Bridging Northern Lights **Bridging / Release German **Double Underhook **Inverted **Snap **Super **Vertical *Reverse Elbow *Reverse STO *Running Knee Lift *Snap DDT *Snap Powerslam *Sitout Facebuster *''Samurai Driver'' (Spike Legsweep DDT) *''Sparda Lock'' (Cross Armbar) *Spinebuster *''The Power of Sparda'' (Vertical Suplex Powerbomb) *Throat Thrust *Tilt-a-Whirl Backbreaker Managers *TBD Nicknames *'"The True Son of Sparda"' (Self-proclaimed) Entrance Themes *'"Flash of the Blade"' by Avenged Sevenfold (Iron Maiden cover) (ACW) Championships and Accomplishments ACW *TBD XCF *XCF Dynamic Duo Championships (3 times - w/Dante) *XCF Chaotic Duo Championships (2 times, first-ever, longest reigning - w/Dante) *XCF Hall of Fame (Class of 2010) Category:Fictional Wrestlers